epicmovietimefandomcom-20200215-history
The Toxic Massacre
The Toxic Massacre is a 2013 apocalyptic horror film about the outbreak of a deadly Ebola virus that causes humans to turn into powerful bio-hazard flesh-eating zombies capable of destroying any living thing in it's path. The outbreak begins with a civilian's pet monkey that sustains a deadly virus from mistakenly sucking on blood of a dead U.S. soldier who died from Ebola Zaire without the monkey being seen by anyone. Days later, the pet monkey begins to have aggressive behavior after initially experiencing the average monkey symptoms of Ebola Zaire. After a trip to the local veterinarian in El Paso, Texas, the monkey believed to be infected with a level four agent virus is immediately taken to a quaratine facility in the town of Radium Springs, Texas. The monkey's owner, denying the fact, decides to break him out and get his monkey back. He manages to do so by impersonating a hot lab worker and getting the infected monkey out to freedom with his open cage inside the back of his car. The monkey eventually spits at his face, causing him to contract the infected saliva into his mouth. While driving, the owner becomes ill and stops at a nearby 7-Eleven convenience store when he foolishly believes that he just simply needs some coffee to feel better. He goes into the bathroom and vomits after drinking a cup of coffee, and comes out looking very pale. As he paces through the store, one of the clerks asks if he's alright, and when a customer tries to help him out, the Ebola-infected monkey's now infected owner reanimates as a toxic zombie and attacks and kills the assisting customer by eating out his flesh. The store clerk screams in terror and tries to call 9-1-1, that's when the infected monkey owner charges at the clerk and bites him as the resisting frantic clerk defends himself with a hidden baseball bat. When the police arrive, they open fire and kill the infected monkey owner with two shots to the head as they spot him trying to kill the store clerk carrying a baseball bat. Just minutes later, the infected store clerk begins to experience the horrendous symptoms and reanimates as a zombie. He grabs one of the two police officers on the scene and using his bio-hazard strengh, manages to actually break his head off, leaving the officer decapitated. As his partner shoots his gun at the store clerk, he misses his shots and the clerk escapes the store and runs out into civilization. The U.S. army is called to the bloody scene at the 7-Eleven when they learned that the monkey owner who walked into the store and the store clerk who was infected by the monkey owner when he bit him was most likely infected with an unknown Ebola virus. A soldier named John Frisken (played by Brad Pitt) takes the report and informs that an infected monkey had recently escaped from a quaratine facility in Radium Springs, Texas where there was panic. With the captor dead, they team up with the local authorites to find the infected monkey and quaratine it before it causes more civilians to become infected. Meanwhile, the runaway infected primate runs around the neighborhood and begins to bite, scratch, and even kill humans that try to fight with the monkey. The infection rate begins going up as more civilians reanimate as toxic zombies, and the town is put under quaratine by the U.S. army as they try to handle the situtation before it's too late. Meanwhile inside a local pub restaurant, three men (Ron Parson, Harry Beseal, and Andrew Lewis) are trapped along with other customers after nailing in the doors and windows to save themselves from the toxic zombies infected with the mysterious Ebola virus when they come up with a plan to survive. They each head to the pub's basement escorted by the owner, Paul, where they find emergency weapons such as guns, blow torches, lighters, golf clubs, and even dynamite to use against the zombies. When an infected customer inside the pub reanimates as a zombie, the customer begins to cause chaos as she kills two customers and infects three other customers by vomiting on them and the lethal vomit accidently getting into their mouthes as everyone else looks for cover. Ron kills the first infected toxic zombie customer by shooting her in the head with a shotgun from the pub's basement, while Paul kills other infected reanimated as a zombie customers by shooting them in the head with a nine milimeter handgun from the basement. Suddenly, toxic zombies from the outside begins to break their way into the bar as the four shooters defend themselves and the other customers by shooting at them. John Frisken and two fellow soldiers discover the rage while driving down the road in their jeep and assist the pub survivors as they pull out machine guns and open fire on the toxic zombies. In the end, the infected monkey from the quarantine facility that initially caused the virus outbreak is finally spotted and killed by John Frisken as it was about to attack him violently. The government arrives in town wearing bio-hazard space suits and take hold of the situation. The film is directed by legendary horror novel author and horror film director Stephen King and was named by critics as one of the most frightening horror films of the 2010s. Some of the concept for the film came from different movies such as "Braindead" (1992), "Outbreak" (1995), "Resident Evil" (2002), "28 Days Later" (2002), "Resident Evil: Apocalypse" (2004) and "Quarantine" (2008). It was first announced in October 2010 that Stephen King would be directing this film about a zombie apocalypse being caused by a deadly Ebola virus. Production of this film was completed in April 2012, and the film was theatrically released on January 11, 2013. The film did very well at the box office during it's opening weekend, but lost to "Gangster Squad" (2013) as the #1 movie that weekend, which was eventually surpassed by "Zero Dark Thirty" shortly afterwards. Trivia * The film was widely released on DVD and Blu-ray Disc on April 30, 2013 Category:Movies Category:Horror Movies Category:Thriller Films Category:Zombie Movies Category:Fictional Virus Outbreaks Category:Sci-Fi Category:Zombie Apocalypse Category:Movies about mutant creatures Category:2010s films